It's Not Black and White
by Charming Seductress
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a heart? Hermione Granger has a crush on Malfoy? The New DADA teacher is a woman? Please Read
1. Default Chapter

It's Not Black and White.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Vanessa.  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a heart? The new DADA teacher is a woman? Hermione Granger has a crush o Draco Malfoy? Read and find the answer to these questions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Draco Malfoy sat in his chambers in the Malfoy Manor the night before his return to Hogwarts. He shut his eyes and attempted to block out the screams. His father was yelling at his mother and she was yelling right back. If anyone knew that Narcissa Malfoy spoke to her husband in such a manner they would be the laughing stock of the wizard community. Yet Draco couldn't bring himself to care. He never attempted to help his mother not after what happened years ago. Last time he tried to help someone he loved it all turned for the worst.  
  
*Flashback*  
The Malfoy family sat around their dinner table eating quietly. Lucius spoke up looking at a young beautiful woman. "Tomorrow on your sixteenth birthday my daughter you will receive the mark?"  
  
"What mark father?" She asked taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"Don't act stupid child, The Dark Mark." Lucius said raising his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry father but I refuse to receive that mark."  
  
"You cannot refuse it, do you understand me?" The anger was evident in his voice.  
  
"I can and I will." She said in a surprisingly calm voice.  
  
"No child of mine will refuse the mark." Lucius rose from the table and stood in front of her.  
  
"You cannot control my life. I won't allow it."  
  
"You will do as I say you ungrateful child."  
  
"I will not serve that monster, ever!" She said rising to face her father. "I won't work for a murderer."  
  
Lucius brought his hand up and hit his daughter across the face, hard. "You will be put into place." He grabbed her arm viciously.  
  
"Lucius, No!" Narcissa got up and yelled at her husband.  
  
"See what you have begun." Lucius said throwing his daughter into the hard stone wall. He grabbed her again and hit her in the face. The girl fought back though with all her strength.  
  
"Vanessa!" Draco yelled for his big sister. He watched as his father hit his sister repeatedly and he couldn't stand it. He ran over and kicked his father who in turn hit Draco causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
Vanessa felt a surge of anger as she looked towards her bleeding brother. Suddenly Lucius flew through the air and hit the cold wall. Vanessa stood ten feet away from him and held out her hand. She tightened the grip around the air which cut off Lucius's source of oxygen. "Don't you ever touch my brother again you sick bastard. Don't you ever lay a hand on him again or so help me God." She let go and he fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"Get out of here you bitch! You're no longer my daughter." Lucius coughed out as he held his throat.  
  
"That's fine by me! But remember lay and hand on him or my mother again and you'll regret being born." Vanessa left the room and ran up the stairs. Draco followed her.  
  
"Nessa are you leaving me?" Draco asked sitting on her bed.  
  
"I have to Drake. I can't live like this anymore." She said packing a few of her belongings into a bag.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"I can't tell you that right now." She closed her bag and sat next to her brother. "Drake can you promise me something?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Before father makes you receive the Dark Mark." Draco opened his mouth to object to the idea but Vanessa a cut him off. "Think about it and follow your heart. Can you do that for me?"  
  
"Yes." Draco had tears in his gray eyes.  
  
"Hey," She said soothingly "just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I don't love you any more ok kid?"  
  
Draco nodded. Vanessa leaned in and hugged him tightly. "I love you." He said softly.  
  
"I love you two baby bro."  
  
He watched a she walked out the door, and he knew it would the last time he saw her.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Since that day Lucius had never laid a hand on either his wife or son. He threatened and yelled but never touched them. But also o the day Draco lost a large part of his life. His big sister. For that reason he hated his father. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N Click the Review Button and let me know if you liked it, or hated it. 


	2. Head Boy and Head Girl

It's Not Black and White.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Vanessa and the plot.  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a heart? The new DADA teacher is a woman? Hermione Granger has a crush o Draco Malfoy? Read and find the answer to these questions.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Head Boy and Head Girl.  
  
Draco sat himself in the head compartment. He pulled out his journal and began to write. To write abut the thought of his sister. Last night he dreamt that she was in trouble that someone was after her. The only part he remembered vividly was her blood, spilt all over the place. And she died protecting him. He knew his sister wasn't dead he knew that she was very much alive. He sensed it in his dream. But he knew that she wouldn't stay in England. She always dreamed of going to the states. 'That's probably where she is." Draco thought as he proceeded to write that into his journal.  
  
The compartment door flew open and not to Draco's surprised in walked Granger. "What are you doing in here Malfoy?"  
  
"What does it look like Granger?"  
  
"This is the head compartment."  
  
Instead of answering her he pinned on his Head Boy Badge. Hermione's jaw fell open from shock. Draco smirked at her "Stop gaping Granger, it's very unattractive."  
  
Hermione closed her mouth instantly and glared at Malfoy before throwing herself into the seat across from him.  
  
An hour of silence was making Draco sleepy. He closed his eyes and drifted off. Fog, thick fog surrounded his body. He heard a screams. A very familiar scream. Running towards it the screams became more painful. The fog became thinner and the scene unveiled itself before him. He saw a tall figure, he recognized it yet he couldn't place a finger on who it was. Bu the other figure he knew well. His sister. Blood was flowing out of her nose. Her dark brown curls flew in front if her face as she hit the ground. Draco ran over and tried to fight the figure, he went right through the body. Useless, he was useless in his dream. He was always useless when it came to protecting his sister. Suddenly a green light flew at his sister right for her heart. She feel to the ground with a loud bone chilling scream.  
  
Hermione looked towards Malfoy he looked so sweet and angelic when he slept. If only he was actually that way when he was awake. It was hard to deny the fact that he was attractive, but what a jerk. She heard him jerk in his sleep. His features contorted from peacefulness to pain. Something was bothering him in his sleep. Hermione debated whether she should wake him. She opted for letting him suffer. Although it wants in her nature to be so harsh she felt that he deserved it. He tossed and whimpered. His body turned again causing a book to fall to the ground. Hermione recognized it as the book he had been writing in when she entered the compartment. She noticed it was some type of journal. It was a heavy book. Curiosity got the best of her and she opened it to the first page. It was a letter in curvy feminine handwriting.  
  
Dearest Draco,  
Your so young and yet so smart. I know you have many thought which haunt you night and day. You cannot voice them because of the consequences they will bring. I know were being brought yup with the wrong principle but don't let that change who you really are. Write all your thoughts in here. Your thought can make a difference. You can change the world with the right ideas. Please follow my advice and follow your heart. It knows what best for you. Never let father pressure you into doing something you know is wrong. I love you and always will. No matter what happened. I'll always be here to watch over you.  
  
Love your Big Sister,  
Vanessa  
  
Hermione saw him shift again and closed the book in fear. She sat down again and began to read a novel. Malfoy opened his eyes and searched around the room for something.  
  
"It's on the floor." Hermione said without looking up from the book.  
  
Draco stood and picked it up. He glared at her, "If you read anything I here Granger, it stays in here." His voice was low and had a somewhat dangerous tone to it.  
  
"I didn't read that Malfoy. I have no urge to know what goes through your head." Hermione lied, because indeed she did wonder what went through his mind. What possessed him to be the way he was when someone clearly set the right example for him? Draco sat back down; he had no force to fight with her. It was the second time he has, had that dream in the past two days, and it secretly scared him.  
  
Hermione thought about the letter it was obvious that whoever wrote it was an important figure in his life. There was no lack of love from her. So why did he act that way? "Guess we'll never know" she muttered under her breath and the train came to a stop.  
  
"What?" Draco asked putting his quill down.  
  
"Oh nothing. Sorry I was just talking to myself."  
  
"Crazy Muggle." Hermione looked at him in shock. That's the first time he ever used the word muggle instead on using mudblood. Maybe Malfoy isn't as heartless as he tried to portray himself. She though collecting her bag and giving him one last look before leaving the compartment.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Please Review!! 


	3. Head Dorm Room

It's Not Black and White.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Vanessa and the plot.  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a heart? The new DADA teacher is a woman? Hermione Granger has a crush o Draco Malfoy? Read and find the answer to these questions.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After the sorting ceremony Draco and Hermione followed Professor McGonagall towards their new dorm rooms. They came to a stop in front of a portrait of a young boy and girl, about their age. "The first head boy and head girl." Professor McGonagall informed them. "Your password is Caned Flame. I'll let you settle yourselves in. Your names are on your corresponding bedroom doors." She turned on her heels and walked down the long dark corridor.  
  
The portrait figure looked at Hermione and Draco "Well good evening madam, and sir. Congratulations on becoming head boy and head girl Password?" The refined man asked.  
  
Hermione gave it and the portrait swung open revealing magnificent room. Their common room was a combined mixture of silvers and gold's, some light green and light red. The only couch in the room right on front of the fire was an ivory color with a red and silver blanket lying on top of it.  
  
Hermione was amazed by the beauty of the room. It was a room right out of a muggle fairy tale. Draco was amazed as well, but no he couldn't show that it wasn't in the Malfoy character. Curse the Malfoy character he thought to himself. "Jesus Granger it's like you've never seen a common old room before."  
  
"This isn't a common room, it's gorgeous." Hermione said. "Let's make a deal Malfoy. We have to work together this whole year so why not call a truce." She did not want to bicker with him all year especially when she considered how much time they needed to spend together.  
  
"That would mean being civil to you." Draco smirked. "Why would I do such a thing when I live to anger you? You know you're really cute when you're angry."  
  
"Urgh!" Hermione screamer din frustration and walked towards her room. She stomped up the stairs but missed one and fell down the other three steps.  
  
Draco heard a loud thud and saw Granger on the floor rubbing her ankle. Before he could fight it he was kneeling beside her, "Are you okay?"  
  
Hermione looked at him in shock for the second time that day. Malfoy was being nice. "Yea just sprained my ankle I think."  
  
Draco ran him hand down her leg to her ankle. Hermione shivered form the feel of his cold fingers yet she liked the feeling. Malfoy twisted in gently. She inhaled sharply.  
  
"You'll be fine. Just stay off it for tonight." It was then that Draco realized he was caring about Granger. He moved his hand up her leg to her thighs. Hermione froze. "I can think of a way you can stay off it."  
  
Hermione smacked his arm off her leg. One minute he caring and sweet and the next he's right back to being the jerk she's known since first year. "Fuck you Malfoy!"  
  
"If you insist."  
  
Hermione got up and limped up the stairs.  
  
Draco laughed to himself and walked into his beautifully decorated room. The carpet was a dark green and the walls were a light green sponged with a dark green paint. The Slytherin crest was above the headboard of his bed. He figured Grangers room looked the same. He had no urge to find out.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Not much in this chapter but I promise the nest one will be better. Finally you get to find out who the DADA teacher is although you should have a pretty good idea. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, you guys are the best.  
  
Please Review and let me know what you thought about it. 


	4. The New DADA teacher

It's Not Black and White.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Vanessa and the plot.  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a heart? The new DADA teacher is a woman? Hermione Granger has a crush o Draco Malfoy? Read and find the answer to these questions.  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 4- The new DADA Teacher.  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning with a slight pain her ankle but nothing she couldn't overcome. It was six o'clock. Enough time for a warm shower and to get her hair done just the way she wanted. Over the years it had become less busy and more tamed, into waves. She walked into their bathroom for the first time and realized that she would need to share it with Malfoy. She didn't mind, but sure hoped he knew how to knock. The bathroom was exquisite. It had white tile floors. A shower and a large tub for baths. In front of the shower and bath were two rugs. Green with gold trimmings. Hermione smiled and brushed her teeth preparing for her first day as head girl.  
  
Harry and Ron stared at their schedules. "Why is it that every year we manage to get stuck with the Slytherin's?"  
  
"Ron we have a class with every house." Hermione said setting herself across form her two best friends. She had spent the last week of her summer at the Weasley's.  
  
"Yea but we have potions and defense against the dark arts with them this year." Ron continued complaining while shoving food into his mouth.  
  
"I wonder who the new teacher is this year for defense." Harry asked finishing up his breakfast,  
  
"Or what he is." Ron said shoving a piece of toast into his mouth.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust at Ron. After all these year you think she would be used to it but she wasn't. "Actually it's a she." Hermione corrected him. Ron began to choke on the food and only stopped when Harry hit his back.  
  
"A she?"  
  
"Yes Ronald a she. And she's supposed to be extraordinary."  
  
"I don't know about that remember Umbridge." Ron said after setting down his goblet.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione scolded him.  
  
"Come on guys lets get to class. We don't want to make a bad first impression." Harry said eager to see who the new DADA teacher was.  
  
Draco woke up and glanced at the clock. He was late. He groaned and got out of bed and into the shower. He was in such a rush he didn't even look at the beauty of the room. He hated being late, it was a characteristic of irresponsibility. And Malfoy's were not irresponsible. Damn it, he thought, why do I always think of theses stupid Malfoy characteristics.  
  
Draco sat across from Pansy and next to Goyle. "Morning Drakie." Pansy said extending her foot under the table and touching Draco's leg. He pulled it away quickly. He and Pansy had messed around in the pat but that didn't mean he had any feeling for her.  
  
"Don't call me that." He growled at her. He glanced at the teachers table. The new DADA teacher was no where in sight and neither was Snape. Looks like our new Defense teacher and Snape have a little thing, Draco's mouth turned up into an evil curl. There was no way that the two of them not being at the table was coincidence.  
  
"So Draco what do you have in mind for the Gryff's?" Crabbe asked with his mouth full.  
  
Draco's face contorted into disgust. "Nothing."  
  
"What?" Pansy shrieked.  
  
He had more important things to think about. He had, had the same dream again. It was haunting him now. He still couldn't make out who the other figure was, the one that always killed his sister. This time thought he saw him torture her, yet she never begged for her life. "Let's go." Draco said standing up. He didn't want to think about this any longer.  
  
Harry and Ron walked into the dungeons quickly. They sat in the front row with Hermione. Hermione set her bag down and settled herself in ready to learn. The teacher was still not in the room. The dungeons were slowly filling with Slytherin's and Gryffindor's .  
  
Malfoy and his crew were the last to come in. The only vacant seats were the back row. Hermione turned and looked at him as he walked through the door subconsciously thinking about how good he looked. Draco winked at her before sitting down next to Pansy.  
  
Hermione turned around and cursed him under her breath. "What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, sorry about that."  
  
Everyone was seated and eagerly waiting for their new professor.  
  
Suddenly the doors to the classroom swung open and in walked their new professor. She was dressed in a black robe. Her hair hung loosely. Her beautiful ray eyes shone. She wore a smile, and step to the front of the room. She set her bag down and turned to face her students. All the boys gaped at her with open mouths, astounded by her beauty. All except one he stared at her astounded for a different reason.  
  
"Sorry I'm late class. I'm your new defense against the dark arts teacher. My name is Professor Vanessa Malfoy."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/.N: I know it wasn't as long as some of you wished it was, but I promise to make the next one a lot longer. Please Review and let me know if you liked this and how it happened. All it takes is a little click. Until next time.*mwah*  
  
And again thanks to everyone who reviewed. 


	5. Class rules and confrontations from a br...

It's Not Black and White.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Vanessa and the plot.  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a heart? The new DADA teacher is a woman? Hermione Granger has a crush o Draco Malfoy? Read and find the answer to these questions.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The whole class turned and faced Draco in unison. The looked at Vanessa. They couldn't make the connection between the two. Were they siblings? Couldn't be they looked nothing alike. Yet again as in so many other situations Hermione held the answers. She knew Draco was her brother, yet she couldn't understand why he was so shocked to see her.  
  
"Class you attention please!" Vanessa yelled over the crowd looking away from her brother. "First I want to go over some class rules. If you have a tendency to forget ruled or simply disregard them I suggest you write these down. First of all safety. Be safe and make sure your actions do not endanger others. If I feel they do I will be forced to remove house points."  
  
"I wonder from who." Ron mumbled under his breath.  
  
Vanessa stopped speaking and turned to him "Let me clear something yup with all of you. Yes I was sorted into Slytherin when I attended school here but that does not mean I favor them. In the real world whatever houses you in now doesn't matter. I will treat everyone equally. Is that understood class? Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"How." Ron began.  
  
Vanessa simply ignored the question and moved on. "Now my most important rule. Respect, you will respect one another whether purebred" She looked at her brother and his crew intently. "Or muggle born." She added turning back to the class. "Failure to follow this rule will have dire consequences."  
  
The class began to whisper to one another.  
  
"Another thing." Her voice rang loudly. "I do not tolerate talking above me. That falls into the respect category. If you have something to say raise your hand. Trust me you do not want to anger me. I can be quite nice until I'm pissed off."  
  
The class became silent and watcher her with fear. After all she was a Malfoy.  
  
"Two more things and we can begin with out lesson, which is fun I promise."  
  
"Crucifying muggles is probably her idea of fun." Justin Finnegan whispered to his friend.  
  
"Shut it Finnegan." Draco growled behind him.  
  
"One. Homework will be assigned nightly." The whole class groaned. "Oh I know its such a terrible thing and I'm such and evil teacher, but here's the perk. I give you four free's that means if you don't do four of your assignment it will not affect you grade. Also I give you two days to complete each assignment."  
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Your name and question."  
  
"Hermione Granger, and what if you complete all the assignments."  
  
"Then they count as extra credit Ms. Granger," Vanessa smiled the turned and grabbed her wand from her bag. "And my final thing, then I'm done. This want you see, well you won't be seeing it much. I will show it to teach you spells but I'm a Magnoco, yes a person who does not need their wand to perform spells." The whole class gasped in surprise, all except Draco who knew this about his sister. "Ok any questions?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand again.  
  
"Ms. Granger?"  
  
"The final exam for our NEWTS, do you know what it will be?"  
  
"Indeed I do Ms. Granger. I made it up over the summer, but we will not discuss that's today, we shall discuss it tomorrow." Hermione nodded. "Ok now onto the fun stuff."  
  
The class was indeed fun. Vanessa had reviewed all the information they had learned in previous years but made it fun. She tested their strengths and weaknesses. All in less than an hour. After she assigned the homework for the evening she dismissed the class. After everyone left the room Draco walked up to his sister, his face expressionless. Just like the face of a Malfoy should be. "Vanessa can I have a word."  
  
"Draco you don't have to be so proper." Vanessa hugged her brother tightly but he didn't hug her back. "What's wrong?" She asked him concerned. The brother she had left seven years ago would have been thrilled to see her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were here?" He asked her.  
  
"Draco I just got here." Vanessa answered him.  
  
"After all these years you couldn't write to me or anything. Why?" Draco was beyond pissed off. His sister had been the only person he could talk to and then she left and never tried to contact him.  
  
"Drake I did it for your safety. What do you think father would have done to you if I wrote to you. Hell he probably wouldn't have even given you the letters and read them himself. It was for your safety Draco so don't get loud at me for being the protective big sister I've always been."  
  
"You know Vanessa I can take care of myself. I'm not a little boy anymore. All I wanted was to have my sister by my side. So that I could ask for her advice. But you just up and left us without a care."  
  
"Did your really want me to stay there Draco? Did your really want me to have gotten the dark mark, and to have been beaten by father? Is that wanted you wanted form me?"  
  
"No I wanted the big sister who said she would always be there for me. The one who promised she would never let anything happen to me."  
  
"And do you think I would?"  
  
"Obviously. You were never around. How do you know he doesn't still beat me and mother?"  
  
Vanessa looked away from her brother. The way he was treating her was so familiar to that of the way her father used to treat her. "Why have you become like him Draco?"  
  
"Become like who?" He inquired.  
  
"Like father." Vanessa said looking him back into the eyes. "Cruel. Mean. Making assumptions about things you don't understand. You have a cold heart like him Draco. You're not the little brother I left. Why did you let him change you?"  
  
"I am not like our father!" He yelled at her. He towered over her as she was three inches shorter than him. He didn't take the time to realize how much his sister and he had changed.  
  
"Yes you are Drake. You don't even realize that you don't treat me like your sister anymore." Vanessa glared down at her brother. "Isn't it in the Malfoy book of etiquette to respect your elders?"  
  
"Yes it is, but we don't respect traitors, Professor." Draco turned and walked away from his sister.  
  
Vanessa shook her head letting everything he said sink in. She knew she could have been a better sister, but she had to break free from her father and discover who she really was. She turned and grabbed her bag and walked towards the professors lounge where she would finish planning tomorrow's lesson. She knew Draco would come around eventually. He had to. As she walked out the door Professor Snape was waiting for her. "Vanessa."  
  
"Severus." Vanessa said acknowledging his presence.  
  
"Interesting how Mr. Malfoy treated you."  
  
"Interesting how you don't respect the privacy of others."  
  
"If you two had not been yelling at each other it would have been a lot harder to eavesdrop."  
  
"So you admit to eavesdropping?" Vanessa said.  
  
"It's possible." Vanessa laughed and hugged Professor Snape around the waist for a quick couple of seconds. Vanessa had always been professor Snape's favorite student and yet she was the thorn in his side as well when she was in school. He had helped her through a lot. Although he had a cold exterior he wasn't that bad. Snape had taken her in when her father had disowned her. He was like her second father. Draco didn't realize then that Snape has always watched over him because of Vanessa. Because Vanessa had asked him to. She didn't lie when she said that she would always watch over him. It was the job of a big sister to watch over her brother. And Vanessa would do that to her dying day.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry it's taken me a while to update. I've been really busy, with SAT class, driving lesson, homework, dance practices, and studying. I'll defiantly update more over my winter break. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I hope this was long enough for you guys. And again thanks to those of you who reviewed. Until next time. *mwah* 


	6. Hermione and Draco

It's Not Black and White.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Vanessa and the plot.  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a heart? The new DADA teacher is a woman? Hermione Granger has a crush o Draco Malfoy? Read and find the answer to these questions.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Draco slammed the portrait door into the common room behind him and heard the faint whispers of the first head by and head girl mumbling about how it hurt. He threw his bag onto the couch and punched the cold stone wall. He was so angry he just could seem to control himself. He looked at his knuckles which were bleeding now from the impact of the wall.  
  
The portrait door opened once again and Hermione walked in. She gently set her bag on the couch next to Draco's and started the fire. Draco turned around and bumped into her just as she was getting up from fixing the fire. "Sorry" She apologized quickly looking down and trying to get around him. Suddenly something caught her eyes. The blood that was dripping from his hand onto the floor. "You're bleeding."  
  
"Wow really, thank you for the update Miss. Obvious." Draco said sarcastically. Draco went over to the bathroom door and swung it open. He put his hand under the sink and let the cold water run over it. After he let the water run into the deep scabs he pulled it out form under the water. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small handkerchief, a Malfoy family heirloom. He walked out of the bathroom and back into the common room. He sat on the couch and attempted to wrap his hand up himself.  
  
Hermione watched him struggle with the cloth. She knew he wouldn't ask her for help. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "Let me help you with that." She grabbed the cloth form him, which was already covered in his blood.  
  
"I can do it myself Granger." He said taking the cloth back into his hands.  
  
"Really, because I can see the bang up job you're doing here yourself." Hermione said ripping it back from his hands. "Stop being such a baby and let me help you."  
  
"I'm not being a baby." He said finally settling and letting her help him. He leaned back into the couch as he felt her smooth hands run over his. The way she was being so tender with him made him feel like such a jerk. All those times he had been mean to her without a real purpose, as Vanessa had plainly put it so many times, and here she was taking care of him.  
  
Hermione didn't necessarily hate Draco, although she knew she should. She felt a deep amount of dislike for him and all those times he had been such a jerk to her. But she could never let anyone bleed like that, especially when she knew that they themselves couldn't take care of it. She noticed that his skin wasn't as cold as it was last night when he touched her leg. Of course that wasn't something she wanted to remember, but there was something almost human about him now. The fact that he did have body heat like everyone else. She finished wrapping up his hand and gently pulled a knot in the handkerchief. She looked up at him, "You should really see Madam Pomfrey about that."  
  
"It's fine Granger." He said hastily pulling away his arm from her touch. He got up and walked towards his bedroom door.  
  
Hermione sighed and laid her head in her hands in frustration. Why did she even think that helping Malfoy would even make him the slightest bit nicer? She laughed at herself on the inside she didn't know what made her believe that he would actually thank her for helping him.  
  
Draco put his hand on the doorknob but stopped himself. He turned around. "Granger." Her head shot up and faced him. "Thank you." He said. She smiled gently at him. He turned and walked into his room. He couldn't believe he had just thanked Hermione Granger for something. Hell he couldn't believe he had thanked any one. Maybe the influence his sister had on him still hadn't worn off. He closed the door behind him and removed his shirt being extra gentle on his hand. Once the shirt was off he threw himself onto the big comfortable bed. He let his eyes close and all he could see was the look on his sister's face after his harsh treatment. Maybe she was right. Maybe he was just like their father. But it was something that was bound to happen after spending so much time with him. He had to talk to Vanessa though. He couldn't stand her being mad at him. And he was completely out of line. After class tomorrow he would talked to her. He got up from the bed and walked over to his dresser and prepared to get some sleep.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know it's short but I'm going to try to update tomorrow. I just needed to get in a cute little Draco and Hermione scene. Tomorrow I'll get some Vanessa in and maybe we can find out a little more about her. And hey maybe I'll reveal more information about the mysterious person that kills Vanessa in Draco's dream. And hey if there's anything you guys want to know ask me and I'll be sure to add it into the story. Until next time. *mwah* 


	7. Bonding

It's Not Black and White.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Vanessa and the plot.  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a heart? The new DADA teacher is a woman? Hermione Granger has a crush o Draco Malfoy? Read and find the answer to these questions. ~*~*~*  
  
Draco woke up the next morning with the sun beaming onto his face. He rolled onto his other side and tried to avoid the sunlight. He heard the water running in the bathroom and figured that it was time to get up since Granger was already in the shower. Draco got up and looked at his hand. The handkerchief was covered in blood. He slowly removed it and saw that the bleeding had stopped. He went over to his closet and removed his robes. He waited until the water stopped and walked into the bathroom. Hermione turned around and covered herself with her towel. "Malfoy, don't you know how to knock?"  
  
"Don't you know how to lock doors?" He replied sarcastically.  
  
"Get out." Hermione said fixing the towel making sure it covered as much of her as possible.  
  
"Granger I have no interest in seeing you naked so don't worry about me looking at you. And secondly I need to take a shower so if you would be so kind as to leave." He said stretching out the last word.  
  
"We have to share this bathroom Malfoy so why don't we work out a schedule." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Why don't you just get out and make this simple."  
  
"I am not going to get out I have every right to be in here."  
  
"Fine." Draco replied in his usually calm tone. Draco began to remove his pajama pants.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as her voice squeaked.  
  
Draco smiled at the effect he was having on her. "I am going to take a shower one way or another Granger. With or without you in here."  
  
"You're such a pig." Hermione huffed as she walked right past him and out of the bathroom.  
  
Draco laughed and continued about his daily routine.  
  
Hermione looked down at her schedule during breakfast. They had Defense first thing in the morning. Ron and Harry were eating rather quickly. Hermione figured it was the same reason as the other boys. They wanted to see Professor Malfoy. There was no denying the fact that she was gorgeous and she had all the guys here interested in her. Hermione looked over at the Professors table and saw that she was missing once again as was Professor Snape. Hermione glanced at her watch they still had fifteen minutes left. "So did you guys do the reading Professor Malfoy assigned us?"  
  
Ron and Harry looked at her like she was insane. "Hermione it was just a reading assignment." Ron said stuffing even more food in his mouth.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, they were hopeless. Even a simple reading assignment they failed to do.  
  
"Come on guys." Harry said getting up from the table. Ron and Hermione got up and followed him to the Defense classroom.  
  
Vanessa was sitting at her desk and Snape was standing next to her looking down at a sheet of paper they were both reading. Vanessa looked up and greeted the trio with a smile before she returned to Professor Snape. They talked for the next couple of minutes as all the students piled up into the classroom. "I'll see you after class." Vanessa told Snape. He nodded and walked out of the classroom. "Good morning class!" Vanessa said greeting the whole class with a large smile on her face. Draco sat in the back and rolled his eyes. He never could figure out how his sister had so much energy so early in the morning. "We have a couple of things to do today but first of all did you all do your homework assignment?" The class all attempted to avoid eye contact with her. Vanessa's smiled slowly faded. "Well for those of you who didn't which seems to be a lot you're out of luck. You have a quiz." Vanessa turned and grabbed sheets of paper from her bag as the class groaned. "Hey I don't want to hear any of that. I assigned it for a reason. Now those of who didn't do it and I'll be able to tell from this will have to do an alternative assignment as well." She passed the paper around the classroom and sat back down in her chair.  
  
After ten minutes Vanessa collected the papers from everyone and placed them on her desk. "Now yesterday I promised I would tell you all about you final exam for this class. That will be done first." Vanessa grabbed the stool by her board and placed it in the center of the room in from of her desk. She sat down and looked at the class. "Ok well, I worked on the final exam over the summer with the help of the other professors. This exam will obviously test your ability to protect yourself from the dark arts and it will also test your reaction speed. When you're in danger you need to be able to react quickly. This exam will be graded by me and the other professors who will be helping out that day. Madam Pomfrey will be available in case any injuries occur." Vanessa picked up their class textbook. "Almost we cover in this book and in the classroom will be on the exam. The exam will take place in the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"What?" Pansy Parkinson screeched form the back of the room next to Draco. Draco glared at her before turning back to his sister.  
  
"Yes Miss Parkinson it will be in the Forbidden Forest. But if you pay attention in this class you should have no problem getting out of there alive. Besides" she said addressing he rest of the class. "Most of the things you will go against are trained by Hagrid and me and most of the others will be your professors. It will not get to dangerous but I cannot promise your safety. Any questions?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand. Vanessa motioned for her to go ahead "How long will this process take."  
  
"It will take a total of a week. Each person's exam will last a total of two and hours and we will only do ten students a day. Anything else?"  
  
Neville raised his hand at a snail's pace.  
  
"Yes Mr. Longbottom." Vanessa asked.  
  
"What if we fail the exam?" Neville asked in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Draco snickered at him and Pansy took the liberty to say something. "Of course you will Longbottom. Unless you have Granny's Remembrall." The Slytherins laughed at her comment. Neville lowered his head.  
  
"Enough!" Vanessa yelled. "I see you did not take into consideration what I said yesterday about respect. Detention Miss. Parkinson meet me here at eight o'clock this evening. Let that be an example to the rest of you." Her eyes had turned dark and her features had hardened. The class was silent because they were afraid of here. No one would admit it but she was an intimidating person. "Now Mr. Longbottom I doubt that you will fail this exam. If you feel you need any extra help please let me know." Vanessa turned around and took a sip of water from the goblet sitting on her desk. "Now I have a couple of games for us to play today. They will be bonding games because I am sick and tired of this house versus house crap." Vanessa handed out a large piece of parchment with one hundred questions on them. "At the top of the page you will notice the name of the person I want you paired up for this assignment. You will ask each other these questions and then hand them in to me for a grade tomorrow first thing. If you don't want to do it, don't, but realize it will cost you a large percent of your grade. If you do not finish which I doubt any of you will then you will have to meet in order to finish them on your own. And tomorrow more bonding games." Vanessa finished and looked at the class. When no one moved she yelled at them "Get a move on!"  
  
Draco looked at the top of his sheet and saw Hermione's name on the top. He rolled his eyes and looked up to find her only to see her walking over already. Pansy looked at Hermione when she came over. "What do you want Granger."  
  
Now Parkinson Hermione did hate. With a passion. She thought she owned everything and could control every aspect of everyone's life. "I believe you sitting next to MY partner Parkinson." Pansy looked at her with pure hate written all over her face. "That means move!" Pansy got up and reached over to grab Hermione but noticed that Vanessa was watching them from afar.  
  
"I'll get you Mudblood." Pansy hissed at Hermione.  
  
Vanessa walked over and looked at Pansy. "If I didn't know any better I think you want to spend time with me. Another detention for you Miss Parkinson. Just because I can't hear you don't mean I can't read lips. Now would you kindly get to your partner I see he's waiting." She pointed over to Neville. Pansy huffed and stomped off. "How do you tolerate her?" Vanessa asked her brother with a smile don her face. She turned and walked back to the front of the room.  
  
Hermione sat down in the seat that Pansy had occupied earlier. Hermione got out a quill. Draco played with his quill rolling it up and down the desk as he waited for Hermione to settle herself in. "Ok first question. Your full name?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Draco Adrian Malfoy. Yours?"  
  
"Hermione Celeste Granger." Hermione answered as she continued to write out Draco's name. "Ok your favorite color?"  
  
"What do you think?" Draco said smirking at her.  
  
"I don't know Black. Like your heart." Hermione snarled back at him.  
  
"No Granger green. Why don't you keep you're comments to yourself."  
  
"Hey you asked."  
  
"Fine Granger but don't talk about things you don't understand. It could get you in trouble one day." Draco said staring intently at her "What's your favorite color?"  
  
"Red." Hermione answered curtly. "Your favorite activity?"  
  
"You mean other than shagging?"  
  
Hermione contorted her face into disgust. Just what Draco wanted to see. "You're such a pig Malfoy"  
  
He loved the look on her face when she was mad. He laughed "And you love it Granger. Quidditch."  
  
Hermione still couldn't understand what was so great about quidditch but then again she wasn't an athlete. "Reading. And if you laugh at me Malfoy I'll hurt you."  
  
Draco smiled but held in his laugh. "I wasn't going to laugh just mention how typical it is of you."  
  
"Whatever. What your favorite class?" Hermione asked moving down the list.  
  
"Defense" He answered. "Although this period is going by real slow." Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "You?"  
  
"Transfiguration." Hermione looked at her watch.  
  
"Jeez Granger I thought you cherished these moments with me. I'm hurt that your more concerned about the time."  
  
"What's your favorite creature Malfoy I mean other than yourself?"  
  
"Ouch." Draco mockingly put his hand over his heart. "Dragons."  
  
"Unicorns." Hermione wrote down his answer and looked up at him. "Isn't that what your name stands for in Latin. Dragon?"  
  
"Correct Miss. Know-it-all."  
  
"Ok Class your dismissed." Vanessa said from the front of the room.  
  
"We'll meet in the common room tonight to finish this." Hermione said getting up and meeting up with Harry and Ron.  
  
Draco packed up his belongings and walked over to his sister's desk. "Hey can I have a word."  
  
"Of course." She said. She stopped putting away her papers and turned to listen to him.  
  
"I juts want to apologize for yesterday. I was completely out of line speaking to you like that. I juts didn't know what to think when you left for so long without a letter or anything." Draco said setting his bag down so he could sit and really talk to his sister.  
  
"Draco I know it seemed mean and unloving but I did what I needed to do. You have to understand that I did it for your safety. I love you Drake and nothing will ever change that. Now what do you want to know. I'll answer any question you have."  
  
"Where were you?" Draco asked.  
  
"All over the world actually. After I graduated from Hogwarts I became and Auror and I traveled a lot." Vanessa sat on her desk next to her brother.  
  
"Where did you stay after you left? I mean Dumbledore didn't let you stay here did he?" Draco happy to be getting some answers from his sister.  
  
"No he didn't; think it was a good idea for me to stay here in Hogwarts so Professor Snape took me in. He's my father figure. He basically has been taking care of me all these year. And hell he's been taking care for you as well has he not?" Vanessa said shoving the quizzes in her bag.  
  
"Not to happy with those are you?" Draco inquired about the quizzes.  
  
"No not at all but hey now they know I don't play when it comes to work. I don't assign stuff for the fun of it." Vanessa said shutting her bag. "So no more questions?"  
  
Draco smiled, "No. But I want to apologize again. I shouldn't have been so mean."  
  
Vanessa gently hit his arm. "You don't need to apologize more than once. I know your sorry Drake, Besides were supposed to fight remember that in our sibling description."  
  
Draco laughed and looked down. He now realized how much he missed his sister. "Well I should go to class."  
  
"Yea your kind of late aren't you?" Vanessa asked.  
  
"Yea." Draco said grabbing his bag.  
  
"Hold on." Vanessa got out a piece of parchment and wrote down a quick note excusing Draco from being late to class and handed it to him. "Blame it on me."  
  
He nodded. "Ok." Draco turned to leave but then quickly turned around and looked at his sister. She stared at him in confusion. He reached over and gave her a warm hug. "I missed you."  
  
"Yea me too Kid." She said using her nickname for him from when they were younger. Draco smiled and walked away feeling a lot better about the whole situation with her.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: There we go another chapter. I'll have some more action next chapter. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. And hey be happy this is the longest chapter I've written. Well until next time. *Mwah* Oh and Happy New Year! 


	8. Vanessa has a secret!

It's Not Black and White.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Vanessa and the plot.  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a heart? The new DADA teacher is a woman? Hermione Granger has a crush o Draco Malfoy? Read and find the answer to these questions.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Vanessa walked up the stairs outside the back exit of her classroom to her bedroom. She opened the door and set her bag on her chair by her desk. She opened her bag and removed the quizzes she had given her seventh years classes earlier that day. She could tell by the looks on their face when she handed them out that half of them didn't even open a book. She looked at the first quiz, Parkinson. After grading the poor exam she let out a ragged sigh and decided to take a bath first.  
  
Vanessa removed her robes and let them fall onto the ground. Then she removed the jeans she wore under them and next came her shirt followed by her undergarments. She slipped into the hot water, letting her muscles relax under the warmth. Slowly she fingered the scar under her right ribs. The skin was smooth and it healed pretty well, but it was a scar. A reminder of how cruel her father was.  
  
Vanessa closed her eyes and let them memory take her over.  
  
*Flashback:*  
  
Vanessa closed the door to her room and turned on the lights. "Ness no!" Vanessa turned around quickly and spotted her brother, with tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Drake what is it?" Vanessa asked running over to the corner which he was crouching in.  
  
"It's Daddy Ness." He said in a hushed voice. "Shut the lights off, or he'll find us." He added trembling from fear.  
  
"Drake tell me what happened!" Vanessa said as she heard her mother scream from downstairs.  
  
"It's my fault. I didn't mean to. But I." He looked at his sister and hugged her tightly "I broke the Hilophicic Vase. The one that has been passed down for generations."  
  
Vanessa felt her brother's tears stream through her shirt. "Drake I'll fix it."  
  
Draco looked at her questioningly but before he got the chance to ask the door flew open. Lucius Malfoy stood at the door his face red with anger. Vanessa quickly stood up off the floor from where she had been previously crouching. "Yes Father?" She asked.  
  
"Which one of you was it?" He asked walking closer to her his every footstep echoing in the room.  
  
"What are you talking about father?" Vanessa asked playing stupid, as she always did in these situations.  
  
"You know I'm referring to the Vase. Whoever broke it will pay the consequences and learn the meaning of responsibility. And respect of property of others." Lucius said looking from one child to another.  
  
Vanessa glanced down at Draco who was scared out of his mind. She knew her father could quickly find out who it was by a simple spell if he really wanted to punish someone. And that would mean Draco would get the punishment. Vanessa looked at him and raised her head to his level, looking he father dead in the eye. "I did it!"  
  
Lucius quickly raised his hand to her face and swung hard causing Vanessa to fall to the ground. "Draco get out." Vanessa told her brother as she lifted herself form the ground.  
  
"No son. I want you to learn from this." Lucius said stopping Draco from going out the door. Suddenly he grabbed Vanessa by the shoulders and slammed her against a wall.  
  
Draco ran and hid in the nearest corner crying loudly as he watched his sister get hit continuously. One time after the other. As he watched the blood run down her face.  
  
Vanessa tried to push her father away but he was to strong and instead hit her again and even harder this time for struggling against him.  
  
After he got sick of beating her he tossed her body aside onto the floor. The he turned and looked at Draco who had fresh tears streaming down his face. He grabbed Draco off the floor. "Men do not cry." He raised his hand to hit Draco but Vanessa grabbed him and kicked him hard causing him to drop Draco in the process.  
  
"Leave my brother alone. He didn't do anything!" She yelled at him. Lucius quickly grabbed her and pushed her onto her glass desk which shattered as soon as her body hit. Vanessa covered her face quickly as she fell to the ground and onto the glass. Right before she hit the ground she felt it. A large piece of glass slid into her body.  
  
Lucius looked down at his daughters bleeding form and simply walked out of the room without a care in the world that she could be dying. Draco ran to his sister and turned her over. Her eyes were glazed over and tears were streaming down her face. Blood was seeping from her body onto the carpet beneath her. Draco ran and got help instantly fearing that the worse could be happening to his sister.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Vanessa opened her eyes and felt fresh tears streaming down her face. It was so long ago and yet it was still so vivid in her mind. She couldn't seem to clear her head of these thought, therefore she used some incense in the room to soothe her.  
  
~*  
  
Vanessa let her damp hair hang loosely around her shoulders as she began to grade the quizzes. After a king hour of what Vanessa felt was torture she threw on a robe and walked out of her dormitory and towards the headmaster's office. She said the password and walked up the spirally staircase. "Professor Dumbledore?" She called into the darkness.  
  
"Hello Vanessa, I wasn't expecting you." Professor Dumbledore said sitting down behind his desk.  
  
"Last minute decision. I just wanted to stop by and have a chat with you." Vanessa said sitting down across form him  
  
"Could it have anything to do with what you have to tell your brother." Dumbledore asked looking at her above his moon shaped glasses.  
  
Vanessa smiled, "Actually it kind of does. I don't know how to tell him sir. I haven't seen him in so long and then to just drop this bomb on him would be too much. He would resent me for not telling him earlier."  
  
"Yes but he would be even more upset if you never told him and he had to find out on his own." Dumbledore said rising from his chair and coming over to her. "Miss. Malfoy in all the years I have known you, you've been a brave young woman. Taking on your little brother shouldn't be as big of a deal as have been so many other things in your life."  
  
"Sir, you act as if you don't know Draco at all." Vanessa said leaning her body against the back of her seat.  
  
Dumbledore gently touched the top of Vanessa's head, "In the end it is your choice, but I recommend you do it soon. Although it might be a lot on him especially since he is going through a big change in his life, he needs to know. You need to have him there for you Miss Malfoy and he needs you by his side just keep that in mind."  
  
Vanessa opened her eyes widely, "I almost forgot one of the major reasons I was here in the first place. I need to watch over Draco. He's vital to this war. Seer's are always vital."  
  
"Indeed they are Miss Malfoy. I suggest you figure out a way to tell him the news."  
  
Vanessa got up quickly and hugged Dumbledore before exiting the room. She had to figure out how to tell Draco he was a Seer. This was going to be hard. She wondered whether he had had any visions lately.  
  
~*  
  
A/N: I know that it's extremely short, but I really don't have much time to make chapters that long. And besides I really felt that we needed a bit more on Vanessa and all she went through. And hey look at that she's even hiding something. And Draco's a seer. So much Drama. Next Chap will of course be finishing that little project Vanessa assigned. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'm really sorry to be quite slow at it. Until next time *MWah* 


	9. Sharing Pasts

It's Not Black and White.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Vanessa.  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a heart? The new DADA teacher is a woman? Hermione Granger has a crush on Draco Malfoy? Read and find the answer to these questions.  
  
Hermione sat across from Draco at their desk in their common room. They had been there for half an hour, and so far only five questions answered. "Malfoy at this rate were going to be here all night."  
  
"Well this is going to be the only way you'll get to spend the night with me." Draco said smirking.  
  
"Oh God, Malfoy, just work please." Hermione said getting frustrated with him and his childish behavior.  
  
"Ok, Granger, next question. Oh yes this is interesting." Draco said looking into her face. "Have you ever been in love?" He asked her slowly with his traditional smirk.  
  
"That's not a question!" Hermione said squeaking.  
  
"Number fifty-six." Draco said holding in a laugh.  
  
"Oh." Hermione's face fell slightly as she read the question.  
  
"Come on, Granger, we don't have all night." Draco said enjoying every minute of this.  
  
"Shut up!" She yelled.  
  
Draco smiled widely, "Touchy aren't we." He said grabbing his quill and twirling it in his fingers.  
  
"Yes, I've been in love before." Hermione said quickly.  
  
"That's it- nothing else to say?" Draco asked with his trademark smirk.  
  
"Here's a good one," Hermione said ready for her revenge, "What's your biggest fear?"  
  
"I don't have any fears!" Draco said quickly glaring at Hermione.  
  
"Ok I guess I'll write that down. But remember your sister is reading these, won't she know?" Hermione said smiling innocently.  
  
Draco ran his hand through his hair. "My biggest fear is having to watch my sister die, ok!" He said upset at being as vulnerable as Vanessa was making him right now.  
  
Hermione watched him and felt her heart go out to him. She didn't have any siblings, well none that she had grown up with. She had no idea what it was like but she imagined it was like her relationship with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Same question for you Granger." Draco said trying to regain himself.  
  
"My biggest fear would be, losing the war." Hermione said keeping her eyes on her paper as she tried to find another question.  
  
"So, um, here we go." Hermione said finding a question. "How was your childhood, summed up in one word?"  
  
Draco tried to think. He didn't like this one word thing there were so many words he could use, negative ones of course. "Terrible."  
  
"Well looks like we have one thing in common." Hermione said writing down the word.  
  
"What's that Granger?"  
  
"We describe our childhood with the same word." Hermione said looking at him.  
  
Draco wrote down the word then he studied her face. She was thinking about something. About her past probably.  
  
"Ok, um... what is the saddest event that ever happened in your life thus far?" Hermione said preparing to write down his response.  
  
Draco looked down at his paper. He didn't want to think about it again. The day Vanessa left him. "The day my sister left the house."  
  
Hermione looked up at him questioningly. Was this why he was shocked to see her that day?  
  
"Her and father got into a fight one night." He said answering her curious look. He felt he could trust her for some reason, and against his own will he began to tell her. "She refused to get the dark mark on her sixteenth birthday which was coming up. They argued and fought and next thing I knew he had hit her. She left that night. She couldn't stand the abuse any longer. And my father disowned her." Draco looked into her eyes. "After that day when people asked what had happened to Vanessa or where she had been, he told everyone that she died. And to him she was dead. But not to mom and me. We missed her every day that crawled by. We hoped we would hear from her, but we never did."  
  
Hermione had tears welled up in her eyes. She knew Lucius Malfoy was an evil man but she didn't know how bad he was. To make up his own daughter's death, after he kicked her out of her house, and abused her. Vanessa seemed so sweet and so undeserving. It was her turn. After him opening up she knew she couldn't hid anything. "I guess the saddest even in my life was the day my parents told me they were getting a divorce." Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek and wiped it away.  
  
Draco looked at her tear filled eyes. He noticed them become wet as he told his story, probably because she liked Vanessa as a person. Now he noticed it was about to get worse as she told him her story.  
  
"Well, it was two years ago. My parents had started fighting a lot. Almost every night. It was so frustrating. They would yell and scream. Once night my parents were both out. They left together but even I knew they had separated and went their own way for the night. I knew that they just wanted me to think that they were happy. Well I was sitting around watching a movie and the phone rang. So I answered it. It was a woman. And she was asking for my father. I guess she thought it was my mother, and she told me to tell him to go over to her house. I was confused then she said that his daughter needed him because she was sick. That was the night I found out my father had cheated on my mother and I had a half-sister. That was the night my parents told me they were getting a divorce." Hermione felt the tears stream down her face.  
  
Draco couldn't stand it women crying was always his weakness. He went over to her and whipped out a handkerchief from his pocket. "Here." He whispered.  
  
Hermione took it from him and ran it over her eyes. "Even Harry and Ron don't know about my half-sister. Would it be too much to ask for you to keep that between us? I don't want anyone to know."  
  
Draco smiled gently, a real smile. "Don't worry it's just between us."  
  
"Thank you." Hermione handed Draco back his handkerchief.  
  
"No keep it." He said trying to be nice. Hermione just figured it was because she touched it and he didn't want anything she touched. He picked up his paper and looked it over. "Looks like we're done." Draco said softly.  
  
"Right." Hermione said getting up and starting to pick up her belonging with trembling hands.  
  
Draco went over and stopped her hands. "Have you ever met her?"  
  
Hermione knew what he was referring to. "No."  
  
"Do you want to?" He asked her picked up her things and setting them in her bag. He couldn't understand why he was being so nice to her. But he was. He was making a past of himself so furious but another part of him was fine with it.  
  
"Sometimes." Hermione sat on the table letting him take care of her things for her. "I mean I want to be the big sister I could be, the big sister I am technically. But sometimes I'm so mad that I don't want to. I don't want to met the girls whose mother stole my father." She put the handkerchief to her eyes again.  
  
"I think you should."  
  
Her eyes shot up to his.  
  
"Big sisters are always needed. Always."  
  
"Even if it's a half-sister?" Hermione asked.  
  
"How can someone be a half-sibling, what's the other half? It just doesn't make sense." Draco smiled gently. "Like I said before sisters are always needed." Draco handed her, her bag and smiled before walking off into his room.  
  
Hermione couldn't understand why he had been so nice to her. But she needed someone to talk to, even if it was Malfoy.  
  
Draco pulled his shirt over his head after her slipped off his pants. He threw himself onto his bed and covered himself with the covers. It was a long day and he was glad it was over. He hated thinking. It was time to go to sleep and forget everything he had been thinking about that night.  
  
A thick fog engulfed his body. Draco didn't know where he was going but his feet were moving him along. He heard it again, her screams. His sister's screams. Hwy was he dreaming this again. What did it mean? He ran towards the screams. He saw a fist collided with his sister's face and blood spurted out of her nose. His sister rose and fought back. This time the wands came form both of their pockets. He looked at the figure she was fighting but it was surrounded by fog. He could only make out that it was a man and he was tall. Then a green light shot from the man's wand and hit his sister square in her chest. His sister let out a bone-chilling scream that tore his heart apart. In his subconscious he expected to wake up but the dream went on longer this time. "No!" A voice yelled. A voice he recognized all too well. It was his won voice.  
  
The man who had killed his sister laughed. "Hurts doesn't it. To know she died because of you. Now its your turn!" He raised his wand to Draco's chest and then...  
  
Draco woke up in his bed in a deep sweat. He knew that voice. Why did he know that voice? Draco got up from his bed and walked into the bathroom. A splashed cold water on his face and made his way into his common room. The fire was lit and a small figure sat before it.  
  
Hermione turned as she heard someone step into the room. Draco came and sat next to her in front of the fire. "Nightmare?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." He said not wanting to talk about it. "You?"  
  
"Thinking about the sister thing." She said watching the flame before her.  
  
They both watched the fire. Not speaking but knowing they were in good company. That night a bond, a friendship to some extent occurred. They both knew deep within their heart that it would be a private friendship but it was something. It was a comfort.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry, don't kill me. I know it's been forever since I've updated but don't worry I'll update more frequently. It is the summer. And I know exactly what the next chapter is going to be like. Let me know what you thought.  
  
PinkTribeChick: I'm glad you liked the story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought. Thank you for your review.  
  
Kole17: Well I hope you forgive me again because it took me a long time to update yet again. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was very emotion or so I thought. Let me known what you think. Thanks for your review.  
  
Ellie: Hey girl. It's been a while since we've talked and I'm sorry about that. Well here you go. It's an update and on that I hope you enjoy. Thank you for your review.  
  
RikuNights: Thank you for your review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	10. You're a Seer

It's Not Black and White.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Vanessa.  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a heart? The new DADA teacher is a woman? Hermione Granger has a crush on Draco Malfoy? Read and find the answer to these questions.

* * *

Draco walked into the Defense room five minutes late with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him.  
  
Vanessa looked up at her brother. "Mr. Malfoy is there a reason why you are late?"  
  
"No." He answered calmly taking his seat. Crabbe and Goyle followed his lead.  
  
Everyone expected that to be the end of it all, because of course they were brother and sister. And why would anyone punish his or her brother or sister. Obviously they didn't know Vanessa.  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle, I will see you tonight for detention in this room at eight." Vanessa said writing it down on a piece of parchment so she wouldn't forget. "Now where was I?" She wondered out loud to herself. "Oh yes, will everyone please turn in their homework. The bonding assignment I asked you to finish last night."  
  
Everyone got up and walked to the front of the room in order to turn in their assignment. Draco walked up after Parkinson, and handed his sister the assignment. He had to admit that he was upset with her; she gave him detention after all. But he did deserve it, didn't he? His father would say that he should get special privileges being her brother and all. Well maybe he was right. So she should have let him get away with it. The bitch.  
  
Draco turned around in fury and hit something solid. He heard a little yelp of pain and looked to see Hermione. "Sorry Draco." She said smiling softly, rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"You should be!" He responded viciously. "Watch where you're going next time Granger."  
  
Vanessa looked at the interaction between Draco and Hermione. She saw the tears behind Hermione's eyes and felt horrible for her. Maybe this assignment hadn't served the purpose she wished it would. Hermione looked like she was about to break down in front of everyone. "Ms. Granger." Vanessa said as Hermione approached the desk.  
  
Hermione handed Vanessa her assignment, "Yes professor?"  
  
"Can you do me a favor?" She asked her signaling for her to come around the desk.  
  
"Yes Professor." Hermione said looking down so no one would see the tears that were about to spill.  
  
"I need you to get me a hair tie from my bag. It in the front right pocket." Vanessa told Hermione. As Hermione was about to leave she grabbed her wrist and pulled her down so she could whisper to her. "I have tissues in my bag in the same pocket as well, take your time."  
  
"Thank you Professor." Hermione said walking into the back room and closing the door behind her.  
  
Vanessa watched her go and looked at her brother. He was involved in a conversation with Parkinson. Vanessa shook her head as she collected her papers and began to put them away.  
  
"You know Draco, I don't understand." Pansy said looking at Vanessa just to make sure she wasn't looking her way.  
  
"There's a lot you don't understand Pansy, but I'd rather not take all day to try and explain things to you." Draco said plopping down into his seat.  
  
"Well there's one thing I'd like you to explain." Pansy said moving towards him and standing between Draco's chair and his desk.  
  
She was too close for Draco's liking. "What?" He asked irritably.  
  
"Why would your father tell everyone Vanessa died when she is indeed quite alive?" Pansy said glancing over her shoulder.  
  
Vanessa looked up as she felt a pair of eyes on her. She saw Parkinson looking at her then back at Draco. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, Vanessa thought to herself.  
  
"Class!" Vanessa called over the noise. She should at least save her brother from an unwanted conversation to make up for the years she wasn't there. "Take your seats!" Vanessa said as the class silenced. Everyone immediately took their seat and waited for their Professor to begin. "I hope the assignment I gave you helped you to get to now one another. If not, we have all year to work on that." Vanessa said with the traditional Malfoy smirk. "Look on the board and you will see what your assignment is this evening. It will be do, as I promised when I started, in two days."  
  
The door for the back room opened up and Hermione walked out with a white hair tie in her hand. She looked like she had recovered in the back. "Here you are Professor." Hermione said handing Vanessa the hair tie.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Granger. As I was just telling the class your homework assignment is on the board." Vanessa said getting touching Hermione's shoulder in a supportive way.  
  
Draco sat through an hour of his sister lecturing the class, somehow though everyone seemed to enjoy whatever it was that she was talking about. He never paid attention in this class. It was Defense Against the Dark Arts. He came from a family of Dark Arts he knew how to defend himself from those who wished to harm him using the dark arts. It was something his father had taught him and Vanessa at a young age. Which is why she could easily teach other about it. She was always a good teacher, Draco remembered. Whenever he wouldn't get something father was teaching them he ran to Vanessa and asked her to help him. And every time she did he would get it immediately. Father always thought Draco mastered the skills because of him but it was really because of his big sister.  
  
Vanessa watched her class leave the room and let out a loud sigh. She was exhausted. She couldn't place it, why was she so exhausted?  
  
Vanessa knew Draco was mad at her but she had to give him that detention. She was a teacher. She may be his sister but in the classroom there was no nepotism.  
  
Vanessa felt a sharp pain in her temple. Opening the left drawer on her desk she reached for the back and pulled out muggle painkillers. She grabbed the water bottle she kept with her at all time on her desk and popped the pills into her mouth. As the cold water ran down her throat she smiled in relief knowing her pain would soon be gone.  
  
Vanessa rose from her chair and prepared for her next class. All her classes today were just obstacles until tonight. When she would have to talk to Draco. To inform Draco of what he was. She was so scared to see how he would react but it had to be done. He had to be informed, and then he had to chose- to fight on the light side or the dark side. Vanessa could only hope he would make the right choice.  
  
Later that day Hermione walked into her common room and saw Malfoy sitting at their table reading a book. He didn't even look up as she entered, but of course who else would it be. Hermione sat herself across from him. She needed to get someone work done and just because he was being a prat she was not going to avoid him.  
  
Draco felt Granger sit across from him. He didn't want to look at her or else guilt would overwhelm him. Instead he looked at his watch again waiting until ten minutes before eight so he could serve his detention. There were twenty minutes left until he could leave, and leave the tension that had just recently filled the room.  
  
Hermione stared at the pages before her. She looked at the word but none of them seemed to make sense. Maybe it was all the emotions that were soaring through her. She had to concentrate. Still she read it over and over again. It just didn't make any sense to her. Professor Malfoy would not collect this assignment tomorrow, but Hermione still wanted to get it done today. She glanced up and saw Draco's DADA book laying beside him and the work for it done. She could ask him to explain it to her, but no he made her looked stupid once today. She wasn't going to let it happen again.  
  
Draco was bored out of his mind. The book he was reading was recommended to him by his father. It was the most boring book he had ever read, he remembered seeing Vanessa reading it when they were younger. For some reason she seemed to enjoy the book. But then again what book didn't she enjoy. Vanessa loved to read. Anytime they went into town she would always go to the bookshop and spend tons of money there, just on book. All the books she ever bought were in their house, in the attic- away with all here other possession. Father threw all her things in the attic the day she left. Narcissa told Draco about this and told him that he could go up there if he swore never to tell his father.  
  
Hermione couldn't stand it any longer; she rose form the table and decided to get some help from Vanessa.  
  
Vanessa stood in the back room of her classroom looking at all the props she had to help her teach her class. Vanessa suddenly heard footsteps. She looked at her watch Draco wasn't supposed to be here with his cronies for another fifteen minutes. She stepped out and was greeted by one of her favorite students. It was Hermione Granger. Vanessa smiled warmly at the young girl, "Ms. Granger."  
  
"Hello Professor. I hope I'm not disturbing you." Hermione said looking around for a sign that would indicate Vanessa was occupied.  
  
"No, sweetie, I'm not busy at all. What can I do for you?" Vanessa smiled walking over to the younger girl.  
  
"I don't understand the reading you gave us for this evening Professor and I was wondering if you could help me with it tonight." Hermione asked somewhat timidly.  
  
Vanessa nodded and went to the back. Hermione looked after her somewhat confused, until Vanessa came out with a chair. Vanessa set the extra chair next to hers at the desk. "Take a seat Ms. Granger."  
  
Hermione took the seat offered to her and opened the textbook. Vanessa quickly scanned the section and remembered exactly what it was about. She smiled, and began to explain everything to the younger girl.  
  
Draco looked at his watch and walked outside the head common room. Outside just as he ordered were Crabbe and Goyle. He nodded to them and they began to make their way down to the classroom. They walked in silence until Crabbe could no longer help himself. "You know you never answered Pansy's question earlier."  
  
Draco shot him a warning look that quickly shut Crabbe up. He was in no mood to explain to everyone why his father told everyone that Vanessa had died when they were younger. Besides it was none of their business.  
  
As they reached the classroom Draco decided that he shouldn't start a fight with Vanessa tonight. He was too tired to fight with her; he didn't get any sleep last night because of that damn recurring dream.  
  
He pushed the door open and noticed his sister was helping someone out with something. It was Hermione Granger. He felt a smirk creep up onto his face. Hermione Granger, Ms. Know-it-all, needed help from his sister.  
  
Vanessa looked up and said something to Hermione. Vanessa then rose from her chair and looked at the boys. "Hello boy how are you?" Vanessa asked.  
  
"Fine." Crabbe and Goyle muttered.  
  
"Good. Now let me tell you what your boys are to do." Vanessa pointed to the board where there was a phrase written, "I will not be late to class." Draco rolled his eyes this was so childish. "You need to write that, three hundred times. And I will check that it is written three hundred time with a charm so don't try shorting it or I will force you to write more." Vanessa then walked over to three pails in the corned of the room. "After that you will each clean the desks and chairs in this room, each and every one. Without magic." Vanessa said. "Any questions?" When she didn't receive a response she went back over to her desk where Hermione was waiting patiently.  
  
"Professor, where should we write that?" Goyle asked her.  
  
"Oh yes. I'm sorry boys I forgot to tell you where the extra parchment is. It is inside the back room. Mr. Malfoy, it is on the desk in the back and each one has your names on it, please be a dear and get that." Vanessa said smiling genuinely then once again turning back to what Hermione and her were working on.  
  
Draco went into the back room and was surprised to see how organized it was. It was very unlike Professor Snape's, his was always a mess but of course that was so he had something to give his student to do during detention. He saw a small desk in the back of the room and there were three prices of parchment, each a green color with silver trimming alone its edges.  
  
Going back out to the classroom he sat in between Crabbe and Goyle and began their punishment.  
  
Hermione smiled as she finished the questions that went along with the reading. Vanessa was happy that she could help one of her student, although she was sure Hermione knew what she was doing but it was just a bad day for her. "Thank you very much Professor."  
  
"No problem Ms. Granger. Have a nice night." Vanessa said as Hermione began to leave.  
  
Hermione smiled and turned around, "You too Professor."  
  
Vanessa sat herself at her desk and began looking over the assignments she had given to her first years. A sudden scratch on the floor brought her attention up. Draco walked over to her and handed her the parchment. After doing a quick charm she saw that he had written all three hundred phrases. Goyle was next then Crabbe.  
  
"Ok, boys now begin cleaning the tables please." Vanessa said turning back to her work.  
  
Goyle and Crabbe both mumbled something under their breath causing Draco to look at them, "What did you say?" he asked them menacingly. If they said anything about his sister so help him God. He may be angry with her but no one could talk about her.  
  
"Nothing." They bother answered quickly.  
  
Vanessa watched the scene with a small smile playing at her lips.  
  
As the desks and chairs became shining clean she smiled. Once the boys finished she whished Crabbe and Goyle a goodnight.  
  
"No good night for your brother?" Draco asked sarcastically.  
  
"No because you're not leaving yet." Vanessa said. Crabbe and Goyle stopped in their tracks. "Boys you can go I need to speak to my brother in private."  
  
They looked at Draco for his approval. He nodded and they left the room. "What do you want?"  
  
"To talk Draco." Vanessa said simply. She walked down to the desk he was standing by. She lifted herself up on the desk and Draco followed. "There's something very important I need to talk to you about."  
  
Draco looked into her eyes and saw whatever it was, was really bothering his sister. "What is it?" Draco asked in a softer tone than he had before.  
  
"I need your honest answer." Vanessa told him.  
  
"I've always told you the truth." Draco said. "You know that."  
  
Vanessa nodded. He was always truthful with her and she hoped that hadn't changed. "Have you chosen a side to fight on during the second war yet?"  
  
Draco looked at her. Why did she want to know? "Yes. I'm fighting on the dark side. I'll be getting the dark mark on my eighteenth birthday."  
  
"Why?" Vanessa asked in a small voice. "Why Draco, why the hell did you chose that side?" She asked jumping up from her chair and yelling at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Because it is what father wants." He stated simply.  
  
"And you didn't learn from me? I didn't let him dictate my life why do you?" Vanessa felt the tears brimming in her eyes. She was about to cry and she knew it. She felt the tears fall down her face.  
  
Draco got up and walked over to his sister. "Nessa don't cry." He wrapped his arm around her but she pushed him off.  
  
"How can I not cry Draco? Do you realize this means I'll be fighting you during the war." Vanessa looked at him trying to make him understand. "At one moment we may be up against each other in the heat of battle and one of us will be killed. I can't stand it Draco."  
  
Suddenly anger cam over him, "I would never kill you Vanessa." He yelled at her. How could she think that he would hurt her?  
  
"Really?" She said in a cool voice. "What if father told you to?"  
  
"I would never kill you." He stated again becoming increasingly angry with her.  
  
"Why not? You seem to do everything else he wants." Vanessa stated simply. She knew she had won this argument.  
  
Draco shut up immediately. She was right. Anything father asked of him, he did without a fight.  
  
Vanessa struggled with herself to regain her cool. To calm down. "Draco what side do you want to fight for? Do you really want to fight for the dark side?" Vanessa asked him all too seriously. This would determine everything.  
  
"I don't know." Draco stated after a long silence.  
  
"Well there's something you need to know." Vanessa knew she had to tell Draco. It was now or never. "What I'm about to tell you is very important Draco, and how you use this knowledge will be very important to the war."  
  
Draco watched his sister walk over to her desk and sit in her chair. She seemed troubled. "Just tell me what it is Nessa."  
  
"Draco." Vanessa took a deep breath. "You're a seer."  
  
Draco looked at her and then couldn't help laughing. "You expect me to believe I'm a seer Vanessa. Come on you have to do better that that!" He said laughing, thinking this whole thing was a joke.  
  
"Draco I'm not joking." Vanessa stood up and walked over to her brother. "Think about it Draco. Lately have you been having a recurring dream? That recurring dream Draco, it a vision."  
  
Draco's eyes opened in shock as he remembered...  
  
_He saw a fist collided with his sister's face and blood spurted out of her nose. His sister rose and fought back. This time the wands came form both of their pockets. He looked at the figure she was fighting but it was surrounded by fog. He could only make out that it was a man and he was tall. Then a green light shot from the man's wand and hit his sister square in her chest. His sister let out a bone-chilling scream that tore his heart apart. In his subconscious he expected to wake up but the dream went on longer this time. "No!" A voice yelled. A voice he recognized all too well. It was his own voice.  
  
The man who had killed his sister laughed. "Hurts doesn't it. To know she died because of you. Now its your turn!" He raised his wand to Draco's chest and then...  
_  
"Oh my God!" Draco yelled into the room."No it can't be Nessa."  
  
"Draco what's wrong?" Vanessa asked concerned as he brother looked like he was about to kill someone.  
  
"I do have a recurring dream Vanessa it happens every night. It scares me so much. And now your telling me it's a visions, and that it's going to happen." Draco said sounding like the child he used to be. The child who always ran to his sister when he needed something.  
  
"Yes Draco whatever this dream is it will happen." Vanessa took a step forward curious to know what was bothering him so much. "What's going to happen Draco?"  
  
Draco looked into his sisters gray eyes. "Someone going to kill you."

* * *

A/N: Well there it is, chapter ten. Kind of a cliffhanger, well not really but still. I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to review.  
  
Ash: I will definitely not quit this story or any other's I'm writing. I just have been busy lately, and will be once again when school starts. I will try to update as much as I possibly can. I'm glad you like it and I'm glad you're addicted. I will try to write some more Hermione and Draco scenes but Draco won't always be so nice, he can't be. Thank you for your review.  
  
KK: Here's your update, thanks for your review.  
  
Axisha: I'm glad you love my story that makes me feel great. Draco will be nice on occasion but he will be mean on some other occasions like he was in this chapter. Thank you for your review.  
  
Ellie: I will continue as much as I can and I'm glad you liked it. There was some Hermione and Vanessa in this story, nothing like the forming a friendship but we saw some more of Vanessa's personality. I personally like the sibling conversation between Draco and Hermione as well I'm glad someone else enjoyed it. Thank you for your review.  
  
Jess: I'm glad you like the story and here's another update. Thank you for your review.  
  
PinkTribeChick: Thank you for your review and here you have another chapter. I thought the bonding was cute as well, but that got a little mucked up this chapter didn't it. Draco just had to go and be mean again. LOL. 


	11. Charlie Weasley Visits

IT'S NOT BLACK AND WHITE

CHAPTER 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Vanessa.

--*--

Vanessa placed a glass of water in front of her brother. "You need to tell me what you've been seeing Drake."

"It can't be true Nessa, it's just a dream!" His voice was shaky, he couldn't believe it, there was no way he could be a seer and not only that but his sister couldn't be meeting an untimely death.

"Draco, I know I wasn't there for you growing up and I know how much that must have hurt you but I really need you to trust me." She hesitated, "Please?"

He took a deep breath, "All I see is a man, a tall man, nothing else about him. And it's just you and him fighting. It starts off every time with him striking you, then you both pull out your wands but before you can attack there's a fog that covers you and… and he aims a killing curse at you." He paused, "You die instantly but not without screaming, and then the man tell me it's my fault and that it's my turn to die. I can't make out the voice, that's all I see."

"And is this how it's always been? The same dream over and over?" She was trying to collect as much detail as possible.

"No, the details come in more and more the longer I dream." Draco responded.

"Okay." Vanessa smiled slowly, "We can work with this, but you need to keep me informed, so we can stop whoever this is from getting to you."

"How about from getting to you?' Draco asked raising his voice more than he intended.

"One thing at a time." She stood up, "Well you need to get some sleep, and I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Draco got up, "That's it?"

"I promise we'll talk but I need to figure something out, okay?"

He nodded, he needed to trust her, and even though he still found it hard to believe what she said could be true. So unwillingly he got up and hugged his sister. "You can't leave me now that you're finally back." He whispered in her ear and he kept a tight grip on her.

"We'll do everything we can Draco." She pulled away and kissed his forehead, "I promise." She watched as her brother walked away and sighed, as soon as she was in the clear she headed over to the headmaster's office, she needed to inform him of the vision. She couldn't help but hope that something could be done to save herself, as selfish as that sounds.

--*--

"Good morning class." Vanessa addressed her students; today she wasn't in her robes but rather in a pair of jeans and a purple sweater. "We're going to do some lecturing today and then later we're going to go outside into the forest to try out some of the stuff I'm going to be teaching you."

Hermione watched her professor who's eyes gave away that she was exhausted, it didn't look like she got any sleep last night.

Vanessa handed out some pieces of parchment with a set of instruction at top. After all the papers were handed out the lecturing began.

Halfway through class, there was a knock on the door. "Enter." Vanessa called to the door. And in walked Charlie Weasley, the murmurs of the class went from hushed voice to loud chattering. "Class." Vanessa said once in a stern voice and they instantly quieted down. "Mr. Weasley, how can I help you?"

"Well Ms. Malfoy I just wanted to sit in a see how a Slytherin was teaching Defense." There was a slight sneer in his voice.

"Maybe if you had been taught by a Slytherin you would actually have some good defenses and spells in your arsenal." Vanessa said walking towards him.

"This can easily be put to test." Charlie suggested pointing towards his wand.

"Oh right, I forgot you need the aid of those don't you." Vanessa taunted.

There was a silence between them before Charlie started laughing, "Well…"

"You suck." Vanessa said laughing, "You used to do a lot better at that." She rushed forward and threw herself into his arms. "Char!"

"Vane." His hug tightened around her. When she pulled away he kept a hand on her waist, "You're looking good."

"And you're late!"

"I thought you might overlook that if I told you just how pretty you are."

"Pretty? You're going to have to go with beautiful and even that might not save you."

Charlie laughed and pushed the flesh by her waist a little in a playful manner that caused her to jump back.

Ron watched the interaction between his brother and his teacher. He didn't even realize that they would have gone to school together. And they seemed close. Charlie now wore his hair sort and cropped and seemed to have gotten bigger since the last time he had seen him.

"Class." Vanessa said turning her direction back to her students. "This is Charlie Weasley and he is going to be helping out with the next few classes." Vanessa headed back towards the front of the room with Charlie on her heels, once they reached her desk Charlie perched himself on it. "As soon as I finish this lecture I'm going to split everyone up into groups and Charlie and I will take the two groups out for the activity I have planned."

Charlie waved to the class before Vanessa continued her lesson. After a half hour Vanessa pulled out two sheets of paper, handing one over to Charlie she unfolded the other one. "Alright, Charlie and I are going to call out names and you will form two groups to our side." After the groups had been settled Vanessa's face broke into a wide smile, "Now this is sort of a Scavenger Hunt, Charlie and I will overlook everything to make sure you guys do what is asked, AND everyone must work together. Whoever gets to the end first wins an extra credit point on the next exam."

Charlie smiled, "Shall we?"

"Alright everyone open your parchments and let's begin!" her voice exclaimed with excitement.

--*--

Hermione lead the group into an open field out of breath. Vanessa laughed as everyone approached, "Looks like we win!" She pulled over a container, "Everyone take a drink. Good job."

Draco approached his sister, "Weasley?" he asked

"He was very helpful wasn't he?" She took as sip of the pop she had opened.

"I'm talking about the older one."

"What about him?" Draco gave her a questioning glare, "Oh stop being so overprotective Drake."

Seconds later Charlie emerged with his group of student on his tail, "Good job class! Now you have you assignments written out and I want your reactions to this exercise. Class is dismissed." Vanessa sat on one of the benches and Charlie sat himself next to her.

"Not a bad lesson Ms. Malfoy."

"Why thank you kindly Mr. Weasley." She waved off her students, "And thanks for coming."

"Anything for you," He put his arm around her shoulder "It looks like you could use some sleep."

"Yeah."

"Charlie!" Ron called as he stepped forward.

"What's going on little brother?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Had to do Ms. Vanessa here a favor." Charlie said messing up her hair, only to get a backhand to his stomach.

"I didn't realize you guys were close." Ron looked at them suspiciously.

Charlie smiled as Vanessa turned away and stifled a laugh. "I'll let you guys catch up" Vanessa got up and gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek "I'll be in my office."

"I'll walk with you Professor Malfoy" Hermione said following the woman out of the clearing.

"How are you Ms. Granger?" Vanessa asked her

"Well. Today's lesson was not only informative but also really fun." Hermione said

"Thanks you. I can use feedback like this, if you don't like a lesson feel free to let me know." Vanessa said gently touching her shoulder as she led her out of the forest. At the clearing was Draco Malfoy waiting for his sister.

"Granger" Draco sneered at her.

Hermione didn't even acknowledge him, "See you tomorrow professor"

"Have a nice night Ms. Granger." Vanessa waved her off and watched as she made her way back to the castle. "Do you have to be so rude?"

"Weasley?"

"Really? Again Drake?" Vanessa laughed at how he didn't want to let this go.

"What's going on with you two?" He asked accusingly.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "If you must know Drake there is nothing going on with us, our lifestyles lead us to different places in the world. But we did use to date back in the day."

"You dated a Weasley? You know you can do better than that right?"

Vanessa laughed, "Actually, I can't." She sighed deeply and started walking to the castle and motioned for Draco to follow her, "He was the most amazing boyfriend I have ever had, he really cared about me and he loved me. He respected me and he made me happy!"

"So what happened?" Even though he didn't approve he could see how happy she was just remembering the memories they shared.

"Like I said our lives just went in different directions. We were always mature about things and we didn't want to hold each other back. So we still keep in contact and we're still very good friends but as of now that's all we can be." Vanessa stopped and turned to her brother, "What about your love life little brother?"

"I keep my options open."

"Oh how I love when you're vague like that. So no one in particular you're interested in?" She asked trying to feel out where her brother stood with the women here.

"No." Draco answered rather quickly but not before being able to block out the face of Hermione Granger popping into his mind. But he shook the thought out as quickly as it came in, there was no way he was attracted to her! He couldn't explain why she came into his mind but it was in no way related to this conversation, it couldn't be.

--*--

Vanessa was lying in bed with Charlie Weasley as they finished watching a movie. "I haven't seen that in so long"

"That's because you've been neglecting me for too long" Vanessa said her head resting on his chest.

"Lies. You're the one who doesn't return owls!" He said pulling her closer to him, it had been so long since he held her like this. Last time he saw her was six months ago when she came for a visit. He started running his finger through her hair, "How are things with your brother?"

"Alright I guess. He still lets our father tell him what to do and what to think so as bad as this sounds I don't really see him coming around and fighting on our side."

"Maybe his loyalty to you will turn him away from your father." Charlie offered. He couldn't understand how to people could be so different especially siblings.

"I doubt it." Her voice was sad. The she lifted herself and looked into his eyes with a smile on her face, "No sad stuff!" She declared "I only have you for a couple of days and we're going to talk and catch up and have fun"

Charlie smiled and leaned forward to catch her lips with his. "I've missed you," He said looking deep into her eyes as their kiss broke.

Vanessa brought her hand to cradle his cheek, "Me too." Then her head leaned forward to continue what he started.

--*--

Draco pushed past the portrait into the common room where Granger was sitting in front of the fire reading. She didn't even look up. Draco threw his bag onto the loveseat rather loudly, and she still didn't look at him. He knew for sure she was ignoring him, not that it mattered.

Hermione had heard him come in but after the way he had treated her especially after the way she opened up to him she couldn't look at him. She should have known better. How him and Vanessa were related was mystery to her, they were just as different as they appeared. And they way she interacted with Charlie, she knew there had to be more there than friendship.

Draco opened his bag and lifted out a textbook and sat himself in the chair substituting his body for the bag he had put there. He leaned back and lifted one leg over one of the arms of the chair. After what seemed to be hours Hermione lifted herself slightly and laid on her stomach not removing her eyes from the book she was studying from. As she shifted the tee shirt she was wearing rolled up slightly so he caught a glimpse of the skin around her waist. For some reason his eyes were drawn and he couldn't seem to divert his attention away from it. He cleared his throat and still she made no indication of acknowledging him. And this for some reason was bothering him; he wanted her to acknowledge him.

Hermione refused to feel uncomfortable in her common room or rather their common room but it was hers too and she wouldn't leave just because he was in it. And she wasn't going to let him get to her, no way. She had been struggling all night to get comfortable in the space provided for them but she hadn't been able to find one single spot that she liked for more than fifteen minutes. She rolled from her stomach onto her back and lifted the book so it was in front of her face. Her back had been really sore all day and she couldn't explain why, she hadn't slept awkwardly or anything. Finally she put her book down and stretched her arms straight above her head while stretching her legs out as well.

Draco watched her as she elongated her body. Her skin was becoming more and more visible and he couldn't help but watch her. She was doing this on purpose she had to be. "You know Granger you don't have try to seduce me, you can just take it off and come over here." And instead of acknowledging him and getting angry like he thought she would she just sat up and started to gather her books. When she was done she walked right past him and into her room without even looking at him. _What the hell? When did I become invisible? _In anger he stormed off to his room to get some sleep for the night, he didn't feel like doing any homework.

After his nightly routines Draco settled into his bed for the night. Almost instantly he was asleep. Then his dreams began, the same dream began with his sister being killed, and no new information was presented. As soon as the man addressed Draco his dream changed, instead of a tall figure he saw a slender figure standing in front of him, as the picture cleared up he noticed it was Granger. She was standing by the roaring fire facing him with a smile on her face:

"_Draco, that was so uncalled for" she said laughing, knowing that whatever it was fun and playful. She bounded over to him and put her arms around his neck._

_Draco didn't even move from her grasp instead he placed him hands on her waist and pulled her in for a kiss._

Draco woke up with a start, blinking trying to regain full consciousness. He just dreamt of kissing Hermione Granger, and liking it. This had to be a dream right? Or was this a vision? How could he tell the difference?

--*--

A/N: So I know it's been ridiculously long since I've posted but I sure hope it was worth the wait. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
